A Way Out
by BubblyDreams
Summary: When Becki and her best friend's brother, Marcus get sucked into the Sims game they will try and find a way to get back to the real world. And they will also be controlled by her best friend Vicky at the same time...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You are so weird!" Vicky exclaimed to me.

I was shocked at her accusation, "What?! Please, tell me how it's weird that I think the actor who plays Loki is gorgeous?"

"Well," she got her fist out then lifted one finger out, "He's old,"

"He's 31." Not old... not even middle-aged!

"Yes, old. Not good-looking –" she can stop right now!

I grabbed her fist, "Oh _hell_ _no_! You did not just day that! He is good-looking."

A deep voice interrupted us, "Who's good-looking?"

Vicky's brother Marcus, he was older by two years and driving us back to their house.

"Your dad." I replied sweetly.

For a split second his face was a look of disgust, and then it changed to an amused one, "You know, genes do get passed on to children."

I slapped my forehead, "That's probably why I find Vicky attractive!" I was joking of course, it was just fun to tease him.

At that moment Vicky linked arms with me and said, "That's right, so back off!"

Marcus clutched his hand to his heart, "Becki! You broke my heart!" I just smirked at him and he let go, "Anyway, I have my own girl to heal my heart." He nodded in the direction of his girlfriend, "Be back in a few guys."

He walked off to Lucy. Or as me and Vicky call her, 'it'.

Beside me, Vicky was shaking her head, "My own brother is a brainless moron."

"Do you think he knows that she's a bitch to you?" he _should_ know by now...

She sighed, "Nope."

It all started when 'it' first met Vick's parents. She told me how they hit it off the moment she stepped in, but when her parents and Marcus stepped into the kitchen. 'The shit hit the fan'. There wasn't any shouting, but Lucy did threaten Vicky to not have a brotherly bond with him, as she said that 'sister's _always_ ruin relationships for their brothers'. Ever since then Lucy would give her evil looks to her and 'bump' into her in the hallway. And sometimes give her hate text or inboxs.

"Why don't you just _tell_ him she's a bitch?" I asked her.

She sighed again, and even had a sad look on her face, "Because when he came back into the living room, he looked at her and he looked so happy. The happiest I've ever seen him be."

This of course broke my heart a bit. I've known Marcus ever since I've known Vicky. And I know that he's got bad depression.

I shook the bad thoughts from my head, "Come on," I pulled at her arm that was still linked, "Let's go to your brother's car. I'm dying to play Sims!" One of the many games we do to waste fun time.

We got to his car and we were... observing Marcus and Lucy. Fucking slag. She was pouting and bunching up her hair to make it big. I didn't see what he saw in her.

"She is such a dog..." I said to Vicky.

"Hmm." She agreed with me.

We could see from a distance that they were holding hands, she was twirling her hair and pecking him on the lips. Slag. At that moment he turned and smiled at us, whereas when Lucy looked in the same direction, she scowled at us.

He turned back to her, and what looked like telling her goodbye, she grabbed him and full on snogged him in front of everybody.

Vicky was doing a gagging noise from beside me, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Quite disturbing...

When they finally broke apart for air, she gave him a sweet smile and went off. He on the other hand, he was bright red in the face and walk towards us.

"Did you like your tongue sandwich? Or was it a bit too wet today?" I asked him. He went redder.

He didn't glare or scowl, he just gave me a look, "Shut up." He mumbled. It was so fun to tease him.

As he unlocked the car I yelled.

"Shot gun!" A little bit too loud at that...

Vicky was breathing deeply, "Jesus Beck! Don't do that!"

I laughed at them, "Sorry." I opened the passenger side and put my hand out for Vicky, "Your carriage awaits."

* * *

When we were in the car, Marcus put on My Chemical Romance, and because he did that, Vicky moaned and put her earphones in.

I looked at Marcus from the corner of my eye, he just didn't look the same as before.

I looked behind to see if Vicky was still listening to music, she was, and spoke to Marcus, "What's up?"

He quickly took his eyes off the road to look at me, the back again, "Nothing." He shrugged, "Why?"

I squinted my eyes at him, "If you don't like her sticking her _tongue_, down _your_ throat in _public_, tell her."

"Becki," he hesitated, "I'm genuinely happy. For once."

"Is it pure happiness? Or is it that happiness that rubs on you from her?" That one pisses me off...

"Does it matter? I'm happy."

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Beck please," he said it like a beg, "you are the last person I want to argue with regarding my happiness."

I decided to drop the subject, "Don't use big words at me."

He chuckled, "'Please' isn't a big word, I know it is to you though."

I hit him on his arm, driving or not that was rude, "I meant 'regarding'." I informed him with a smile.

"I know." He smiled back.

* * *

After that strange car journey, we finally arrived at their house. And I got greeted straight away.

"Ah! Rebecca!" Mrs Scott greeted me from the living room, "Lovely to see you again."

I smiled at her, "Hi Mrs Scott."

"Okay!" Vicky yelled next to me, "Enough with the greetings, we're going up stairs." She hated when we started talking, because she thought her mum would tell me a baby story.

Her dad laughed, "Okay, dinner's at six!"

"Got it!" Vicky called from the stairs, "Come on!" she pulled me by the arm.

I laughed as we ran up the stairs like we were little kids again, not at all like we were seventeen. We were still in our youths so it was acceptable. When we dumped our bags in her room, she instantly turned on her laptop.

"Right," she said to me, "we agreed to make our family _ages_ ago. And today's the day. Okay?" We both knew she wasn't asking a question, it was a fact. Which I didn't really mind.

* * *

"Oh!" I stopped her halfway through changing me in the mirror on Sims, "I do not have that kind of hair!" When I created myself, I made myself have _really_ dark brown hair.

She let out an angry breath, "Yes, Becki you do. Nothing is wrong with red hair and a few freckles!"

"You tell that to the people who think I don't have a soul!" I angrily said to her.

"I WILL!" she yelled at me.

Her door opened and Marcus came swinging in, "You guys aren't arguing are you?"

"NO!" we yelled at the same time.

We tried to give each other a murderous glare the best we could, but broke into a smile after three seconds.

"There we go." Marcus said to us, and walk in, "Vick, mum wants you for about five minutes." Vick opened her mouth, "Don't ask me what, I don't know. She just told me to get you."

She huffed and puffed, "Fine. Wait one second."

I looked at the screen and saw that she was saving her work she did to me.

"Perfect." She gave me a sweet smile, "I leave her to you for a bit."

Then walked out. I slumped down on her bed and made myself to make some 'Mac and Cheese'. Marcus sat down beside me.

"What you up to?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "Reading a book about world culture. You?"

He gave me a silly frown, looked at the screen and said, "No need to be arsey. Is that me?" he pointed to the only teenage boy in the house.

"Yep. Me and Vick tried to make it look like you." Hope he doesn't find the 'Lucy' we made...

"Wow, it's even got the same style black hair." He stared in astonishment.

I nodded at him like he was a child and spoke to him like he was one, "Yeaahh, and you've got the same green eyes too."

"Ahh, you've noticed I've got green eyes." He was teasing _me_ this time...

I shook my head, "I've known you since I was like seven, so yeah. I've noticed."

He chuckled for a while then stopped suddenly, I looked at him and he was staring at the screen _really_ intensely.

"Is that," he pointed, "Lucy?"

Fuck.

"No." I quickly said, turning the laptop so it wasn't facing him and tried to make 'Lucy' unseen.

He pulled at the laptop, "Yes, I think it was."

"No it wasn't." I tried pulling it back.

He if found out that we made Lucy a bit wider than normal and have acne on her face, he would be pissed at us for quite some time...

"Yes it was." He pulled again, "Give it here."

I pulled back harder. Which made the _brand new_ laptop slip out of our hands. We both grabbed it at the same time with our hand slapping on the keyboard at the same time. It gave me a strong electric shock. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I know there has been quite a few 'sucked into the game' stories, so I thought I would try one. :)**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bright warm sun hit my face first. Next, I heard the sound of birds singing. Then, I opened my eyes. And saw that I was lying next to Marcus who, when my eyes adjusted, from head to toe looked a different shade in colours for some reason. I looked down at the laptop that we slapped together on the floor, which was in an upright position to what I thought it would be. Then, the worst. I looked around Vicky's bedroom, and _everything_ was a different colour to what it should be, her décor was different like a big stereo and an easel, and the space and area around us was different. I thought I must have hit my head pretty hard when we… I don't what we did. We must have fallen since we were lying on the floor.

"GHE." Marcus groaned from beside me. He lifted himself up shakily, "What happened?" he asked himself.

"Well," I said, which made him jump, "we must have fallen off the bed and when we hit the laptop. That or, we hit each other over the head, and then fell off the bed."

After a few moments to collect his thoughts he sat back up properly, looked at me and stared in horror. And I did the same. His eyes that were once a dark mint green were now like a sea green. And his hair that was once a scruffy cut upwards, was now scruffy, but it went over his forehead like it was stuck there. And his facial features that was once masculine and grown up, was now more… round?!

"W-what happened to you?" I was too shocked at his sudden change.

Him blinked a couple of times and realised I asked him a question, "Me? What about you?"

I did not like where this was going, "What do you mean?"

"Your face." What a charmer. "It's different. And your eyes, and hair and... _look_."

I got up from the floor and went to Vicky's now oval floor mirror, not a small square one. And saw myself, but at the same time, not myself. My freckles were in the completely wrong place; my hair was redder than I should be, and it was tied up big with a white ribbon holding it together, and my eyes were a lighter shade of blue than they should be.

"What the fuck?" I said silently to myself.

I turned slowly to Marcus, who was staring at himself in another floor mirror that shouldn't be there. He was taking in his new appearance and clothes. I looked back at the mirror to see what I was wearing. Not the shorts, tights and t-shirt that I came here with, but jeans and a jumper on. I was too confused, and scared. And then, realization hit me.

"Marcus," I said slowly. He turned towards me while examining his hands still, "We look like our Sim characters, me and Vicky made."

He eyes widen of shock, fear and disbelief. He opened his mouth, as was about to say something, when-

"BECKI?!" Came a familiar thunderous voice.

Marcus came and pulled my back with him at the sound of the voice so I was against his chest. I could feel his heart racing through his t-shirt.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" it roared again. And it came from above us.

"Vicky..." I whispered and looked up.

There I saw her face, the bottom half on a wall and the top half on the ceiling. This was the worst nightmare I've ever had. Hopefully it _was_ a nightmare.

**ZING!**

My body had this weird humming sensation, and the top of my head felt... big.

"B-becki." Marcus was pointing to the top of my head.

I looked up and saw a big green diamond above me. What kind of fucked up dream was this? If it was a dream! Then suddenly, as if on command, I twisted myself to Marcus.

"What have you thought about the weather lately?" ...Where did that come from?!

Marcus just frowned at me, "What?"

"WHAT?" came her thunderous again. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GET ON!"

I could not believe this was happening. How can you tell a person that wasn't in the same world, that you're _in a fucking game_?! Then, an idea hit me.

"Marcus, use the paint on the easel to try and tell Vick we're stuck." _I_ would if I could, but I couldn't move for shit!

He looked over at the easel and nodded that he understood. He rushed over to the easel for the paint and began to write on the canvas.

**ZOOP!**

The humming sensation went and I didn't feel big anymore. Which meant I could move again. So I rush over to where Marcus was.

"Do you think she'll be able to see that?" I was panicking too much. The easel was small compared to what Vicky was seeing.

Marcus was rushing his work, so most of the letters were crap and smudged.

"Who cares? It's something!" he snapped at me. He never snapped at me.

I took a few seconds to think about it. It may be _too_ small for her to see it. I looked around the bedroom to see anything that I could do that might send the message quicker and clearer. The laptop on the floor! I ran over to it and turned it on. And the settings and layout of this, did _not_ make sense. After a few moments of trying to get e-mails to pop-up, I finally click on the right file.

"Nearly done!" Marcus called.

And I wrote out the e-mail quick.

To:_ vicky. scott. the. sexy - clml. com_

From:_ beckiwilson - snsetvly.3_

Subject: _WFT!_

Message: _Vicky! Me and Marcus are stuck in the game. We aren't fucking around! Look at us!_

I sent it, and waited for her to check her phone.

"I'm done!" He yelled.

Looking at the easel, I saw the crappy writing on the large horizontal canvas that said '_**HELP! ME AND BECK ARE STUCK IN THE GAME! SOS!**_' It was small writing, but at this moment, anything was better than nothing.

BEEP!

We heard a high pitch noise followed by the vibration noise. It went through to her phone. We saw that she picked up her phone and was looking through it.

"Wait for it." I said, "Wait for it."

Next thing, her face was right up into the screen, "What the fuck?!"

"There we go."

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Obviously all the emails are fake, and I tried to make sense of it. Clml - Coolmail, I meant for it to be hotmail, but it wouldn't let me :S**


End file.
